


Wasted Mornings

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow





	Wasted Mornings

Morning shed soft light through small windows into the Warden-Commander’s quarters, casting stripes of golden sun across the bed and its occupants. Anders laid stretched out in the middle, a redhead on either side, one thick and soft with feminine curves, while the other was all tightly corded muscle and bone, elongated ears twitching as he buried his face into Anders’ neck to avoid the sunlight.

Anders had been awake for a while, watching the two of them sleep, languid and comfortable like cats, reveling in the warmth of their bodies and casting a few silent prayers to the Maker that he wasn’t going to wake up back in Kinloch Hold, under the watchful eyes of Templars, having a sweet dream that would be very, very bitter when he woke without the headstrong Warden-Commander and reticent elf naked and half draped over him. But when he raised a hand to brush a tendril of hair out of Theron’s face, his eyes slid open slowly, sage-green and impossibly pale, and he wrapped an arm tightly around Anders’ chest. 

“You’re sleeping late,” Anders said under his breath, turning his head to kiss the top of Theron’s, nuzzling into the warmth and slight scent of pine and beeswax for bowstrings that he never seemed to shake. Theron tilted his head up, kissed his chin, and stifled a wide yawn into Anders’ shoulder. “Tired still?”   
  
He turned when he heard Akari rustle at his other side, watching her squint her wide blue eyes against the harsh light. He kissed her too, on the forehead, smiling when her cheeks flushed lightly pink—they always did, and he always found it adorable. “Looks like both of you are up. Maybe I should go get us some breakfast, huh? Tea, at least?” Anders sat up, gently detaching himself from Theron’s grip and the soft weight of Akari’s leg, sliding to the side of the bed and pulling on his trousers. He turned to glance back at them when he reached the door, finding that Theron had curled up close to Akari, resting his head on her chest while she stroked his back. He shook his head, smiling, and left the room.   
  
“He should have waited,” Theron said in his quiet, understated way, glancing up at Akari, brushing his hand gently over her breast, teasing her nipple to hardness and rolling it gently between his fingers. “You don’t mind, do you?” When she shook her head, he leaned up to kiss her, still cupping her breast in his hand, resting against her thigh so she could feel his cock stiffening. He parted his lips to hers, letting her take the initiative to press her tongue into his mouth, groaning soft in his throat when she did.   
  
He broke the kiss and moved down her, running the flat of his tongue across her nipple, then closing his lips, feeling it hard and tight in his mouth. He gave her other breast a squeeze, always gentle, always watching her eyes to see if what he was doing was correct, often asking before making an action to be sure. He slipped his knee between her legs, pushing them apart, pressing his cock against her soft thigh as fondled her breasts, moving to one then the other,  rocking himself slowly against her leg by the time he was done and lifting his body to kiss her again. “Does that feel good?”   
  
“Yes.” Her lips were parted and kiss-stung and she looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He kissed her again, pressing his thigh against her, smiling when she pushed down against him, grinding herself onto his thigh for the pressure and friction.   
  
“I want to make you feel good. Can I?” The tips of his ears were scarlet, and the blush was running into his cheeks as well. This was more bold than he normally was, and it took them both by surprise. “Just my hands…and my mouth.” He pushed his thigh against her again, encouraged when she rocked against it.   
  
She made a disappointed noise when he pulled away, but he returned quickly, lowering himself between her legs, stroking her stomach gently before trailing his fingers down between her legs. He nuzzled her inner thigh, brushing fingers carefully between her legs, feeling her open to him, wet and warm, and smiling fondly at the shiver that went through her as he carefully ran his thumb across her clit.   
  
He trailed his tongue down her thigh, then over her lips, delving into them deeply, looking up at her from the cleft of her legs, watching her reactions as he licked, slow but firm, still rubbing her with his thumb as he did so. He stopped when she cried out, unsure whether it was pain or pleasure or something else entirely, but when she planted her hand against the back of his head and pushed him into her groin he took the hint. He groaned, contented and eager when her fingers tightened in his hair and she rolled her hips, rocking down against his mouth. breathing rapidly through his nose, resisting the urge to drop his hand between his own legs to attend to his stiff cock.   
  
When it hit her, it was fast, but expected, and she fisted her fingers into his hair to hold him, crying out sharply as it rolled through her like distant thunder, from her hips to her toes and fingertips, electric and hot. She panted for a moment, then let go of his hair, apologizing sheepishly at how roughly she was pulling, blushing deeper when he licked his lips and smiled.   
  
“Andraste’s ass, I leave you two alone for ten minutes.” Anders feigned exasperation, setting the wooden tray with tea and toast on the desk, crossing his hands over his chest as he looked at them. Theron rolled to the side, moving back up to the pillows and grabbing a blanket to cover himself up, but Akari stopped him with a mischievous grin. He abandoned the breakfast and returned to bed, crawling over Theron and grabbing his arms, pushing them over his head and holding them there. “You play so innocent, but it’s not true at all, is it?”   
  
The tea went cold, forgotten on the desk while the three of them once again left the Seneschal questioning the sanity in letting the elf stay at Vigil’s Keep. By noon, he chalked it up to another day lost, and hoped that whatever was keeping the Warden-Commander and her consorts was worth it.   
  
It was.


End file.
